Don't You, Forget About Me
by Witch Goddess
Summary: It's the following week at Shermer High. Every one is gone in their separate ways. Claire/Bender Andy/Allison
1. Chapter One: I Don't Like Mondays!

**Chapter One: I Don't Like Mondays**

**Monday Morning, March 01**

Brian looked nervously at Shermer High School. Bravely, he boarded the steps and walked inside. Time _to start a new day of school_, he thought dryly to himself. All weekend he had thought about "The Breakfast Club", all the new friends he had met and how they would react at school on Monday. Today was the day to see.

Brian purposely walked past Bender's locker, knowing full well that he would most likely be late to school anyway. He walked up the hallway and spotted Allison standing by herself at what Brain took to be her locker. Slowly he walked up to her and leaned on the locker beside her.

"Allison?" He questioned, not needing an answer, just insurance that she would still be willing to talk to him.

She looked over at him and game him a miserable sort of smile. "Hi,Brian,"

"Good. You are still talking to me. I was nervous maybe Claire had gotten to you, you know with what she said about me being unpopular and all." He should have realized that, although Allison was the oddest of the bunch, she still appeared to be the most level-headed in many ways.

Allison's smile warmed up a little, "How was your weekend?"

"You know. I got home and my parents yelled at me for a while. So I was basically forced to stay in my room all Sunday and study. It was actually a relief to get here to school. When I walked in I was nervous that none of you guys would want to talk to me and when I past Bender's locker I saw he wasn't here, but I honestly didn't expect him to get to school before noon."

Widening her eyes, Allison grabbed her fully pack backpack and tossed it over her shoulder. She turned away from Brian and started walking.

Brian shook his head and hurried to keep up with her. He was talking too much like he often did when he was nervous.

"Bye, Brian," Without waiting for an answer she hurried her pace, leaving him alone.

Brian shook his head slowly and started for homeroom.

* * *

John walked down the halls of Shermer High, his black trench coat flowing behind him as he stepped up to his locker. He was late, then again he was always late. It had been two days since the most memorable detention in his life and he still couldn't get Claire out of his head. She wasn't the type of girl that would even give him the time of day, but in those few hours she had given him so much more.

Looking at his locker he noticed the lock missing. He dug through his pockets, looked on top of the lockers, but it was nowhere to be found. "Shit!" He said loudly and delivered a kick to the locker, denting it in the process. It looked like he would be getting a new one after school today. He shoved his coat in the locker and walked off to second period. Shop. The only class besides lunch that was worth going to.

* * *

Andy laid his head down on his desk and sighed. Only four hours left until he could go home. He rested his chin on his folded arms and watched the teacher lecture as if anyone in the class actually cared what she had to say. She wrote something down about animal mating habits on the board that made him think about Allison. She was, in a weird way, one of the most beautiful girls he had met. It wasn't the type of beauty that just knocked a guy out, but it was there in the way she smiled and talked. In just one day he seemed to have connected with her so much.

The sound of the bell knocked him out of his thoughts and sent him hurrying to grab his bags and rush out of the classroom. A hand gripped his shoulder. It was his friend Trevor.

"Hey Trev," He said, smiling at a muscular guy who looked like he was trying out to play the role of the Incredible Hulk.

"Do I ever have the girl for you!"

Andy rolled his eyes a little. Trevor had been trying to hook him up with girls ever since his break up with Brenda. She had been his first real girlfriend. They dated for three years, from ninth grade to the end of eleventh grade where they had broken up because she said he was suffocating her.

"I'm not interested," Andy said. He was really only interested in one girl right now. Allison.

For as confused as he was, he knew the rest of the school would be even less understanding.

* * *

Allison walked home alone like usual. She carried her books tightly in front of her with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her baggy black pants, which looked like hand-me-downs, were hung in shreds at her feet and her black sweatshirt looked like a men's extra large. She hadn't stuck with Claire's makeover. One, it wasn't her style and, two, she didn't have the clothes or makeup to maintain a look like that. She owned black eyeliner and gray eye shadow and that was the extent of her makeup unless cherry flavored chapstick counted.

Allison looked miserably down the road. She had a mile to walk. She preferred walking alone to the noisy bus any day. She'd walk three miles to get home if need be instead of taking the bus with its immature high school students who, last time she took the bus, tossed gum in her hair.

She glanced at her watch. It was nearly three-thirty. She took off in a sprint, hoping she could get home and then to work by four.

* * *

"Bye, Sandra!" Claire called back to her friend who drove away in her red sports car she had gotten for her birthday.

It had been a long day at school. For some reason she could hardly tolerate her friends all day. Their "oh my gods" and "did you hear that," seemed to annoy her for no apparent reason. She actually paid attention in class today for a reason to ignore them and get her mind off of John.

It was so unreal to be attracted to someone as rude, sarcastic and horrible as him. He had showed her so much more than that though. Underneath the bitter exterior he wasn't a bad guy. It was too bad they wouldn't have a chance to talk again. She shook her head as she entered her house. High school was horrible. She couldn't hang out with the people she wanted to hang out with for fear of ruining a reputation she didn't want anymore.

Claire looked into the living room, seeing her youngest sister with her head already in the school books. Stephanie was only 13, but she still had more promise than Claire did at nearly 17. Her sister's brown eyes locked on Claire for a moment. She often had a piteous look for Claire as if she knew Claire's superficial ways would just bring her pain.

"There is a sink of dishes with your name on it, Claire," Her mother said suddenly as she slid past Claire from the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

"Hello to you too, mother," Claire said sarcastically, making her mom stop in her tracks and turn around to meet her face to face.

"I told you the consequences of your detention," Her hands gripped the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I told you, you would be severely punished for misbehaving like you did!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Claire asked. She dropped her book bag at the door and walked towards the kitchen. "We all know your real problem. It's dad. You both are taking it out on me!"

She listened to her mother's footsteps go up the stairs. Why didn't her mother ever talk to her about what was happening between her and her father? She wanted to know. She needed to know what to expect. Would it be a divorce?

Looking at the dishes, Claire frowned. The pile looked as high as the ceiling even though it was nothing but a few plates, two cups and some buried silverware that she couldn't see. She stepped up to the sink, grabbed a bottle of dish soap and squirted about half a bottle into the sink before turning on hot water. She watched as the bubbles rose. They were almost overflowing before the sink was even filled a quarter of the way with water.

She had never done this before. Suzy, the maid usually did at night before she went home. _Suzy will have it really easy for the next few days_ Claire thought bitterly


	2. Chapter Two: Another Day in Paradise

**Chapter Two: Rich Girl, Working Girl – Popular Girl, Lonely Girl**

Allison leaned over the counter. She had been five minutes late for work but the girl before her didn't care. She was too stoned to realize. Downtown Music was a two level music store that Allison worked at. The top level had a coffee shop with a few tables and magazines and the bottom level carried all the records anyone could imagine. She loved it here. No one bothered her except to ask about music, and music was one thing she knew. Once in a while she had to work in the coffee shop. Ever since her accident with spilling hot coffee all over a customer they worked her up there as little as possible.

It was empty today. Then again it usually was on Mondays. Mondays were the days that everyone was so sick of school that they just went home and relaxed. She smiled at the empty place and turned for the record player. She grabbed for a pile of records that she had picked out for today. She lifted the top one, David Bowie, and set it in the record player.

She smiled and let the music wash over her. Her eyes closed gently as she nodded her head to the beat.

"Excuse me," A voice came from in front of her. A familiar voice that made her almost swallow her tongue.

When she opened her eyes, John was standing in front of her, leaning over the counter. He smirk at her. "David Bowie?" He asked, amused. "I thought you were a heavier rocker type girl. You know... Def Leppard."

"Looks can be deceiving," She said. She stopped bopping to the beat and just stood there looking at him. Two guys stood behind them. They both wore half torn shirts and tattered hair. She figured them to be his friends. "What do you want?" She asked all too harshly.

He backed off the counter. "Just checking the place out. Picking up some new grooves." The two guys behind him backed away and went off to the top floor. "Actually," He said uncomfortably. "I was wondering about Claire."

Allison's eyes widened slightly at this. "You shouldn't come to me about Claire. I haven't talked to her." She frowned wondering if Andy had inquired about her to anyone. It was doubtful. I'm not memorable. _For Christ sakes, my own parents can't remember me half the time._

"Yea. With her reputation and all…" His voice trailed off like he wanted to say something else. His next sentence snapped to something else completely which caught Allison off-guard. "Do you think I'd have any chance with a girl like that?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah,"

"No," Allison said, quietly. She had been speaking for herself having a chance with Andy almost as much as him having a chance with Claire. "Are you kidding? Do you think Claire or Andy are going to give us the time of day?" Her throat tightened as if she wanted to cry.

John chuckled a little, but Allison could tell that wasn't the answer he had wanted. "So I guess I shouldn't bother asking her to prom?" His voice sounded almost sarcastic, but Allison could feel an ounce of truth to the question.

"I didn't think guys like you went to prom,"

"Well, Ally," He paused and turned away. "Looks can be deceiving." He gave a wave as he went for the stairs. "I'll talk to you later."

Yeah right, Allison thought as she watched him walk up the stairs. In one Saturday she had made four friends and lost four friends. It could have been a record. She turned away from the counter and walked into the back to sit down.

* * *

"Dad," Claire said. She rested against the living room wall, looking at him as he watched the television. "Can I go out now?"

Her father smirked. "I told you, you could have gone out hours ago. You chose to do those dishes and vacuum." He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm trying to please you both. I don't want to be in the middle of a feud between you guys,"

"I understand. Don't worry about it, honey. It'll all be ok," He spoke a little too softly and unsure that she didn't think even he knew how it would work out. "It's a Monday," He informed her, changing the subject in the process. "Be back by midnight."

She nodded, grabbed her purse and her father's keys and hurried out of the house before her mother could realize what she was doing. Claire hopped into the car and drove off for the Fifth Street Coffee House, a classy joint where her friends and she hung out sometimes. Tonight she promised she would meet Sandra and a few of the other girls from school. They said they would be hooking one of the crew up with some jock.

The drive was short, but she was happy when she pulled up to the coffee house and parked the car. She locked the doors and went inside.

Her friends were sitting at the normal table in the back corner by a brick fireplace. They had magazines sprawled out in front of them. Each magazine had prom dresses on it. She realized coming here was such a mistake.

"Claire!" Sandra said, her blonde hair bounced as she looked at her friend. "You're late!"

Claire pulled a chair up to the table and sat. "By five minutes,"

Tonya sat across from Sandra. She was the only one who looked like they didn't belong in the group. She was a little big boned and had just about no sense of style. Her hair was dark and often unbrushed, but she was Sandra younger sister, so she had to hang out with them. "Does she know?" Tonya asked.

"Know what?" Claire said, looking and Sandra and then the other girls at the table.

"It's a surprise!" Janice said. She sat by Sandra. The two of them with their perfect bodies, postures and identical hair could have been twins except for the fact that they had different faces and came from two separate families. Janice's bright blue eyes looked above Claire. "Here's the surprise!"

Claire looked behind her. There stood about ten guys, all muscular jocks. She scoffed at them for a second and then focused her eyes on her friends. "The hook up was for me?"

"Don't look so grateful," Sandra said smartly and stood up. "Where is he?"

Claire looked back to the group. They pushed Andy to the front who stood there looking even more uncomfortable and annoyed then Claire.

"Look you guys," Claire rudely said, standing up and pushing her chair in. "I never, ever asked to be set up with anyone!" She hurried for the door, listening to the girls snickering at her and the guys grunting. She had almost made it to her car when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," A voice said, turning Claire around. It was Andy.

"Hi," She looked at the ground.

"Look. I'm really sorry about this. I didn't want to be set up either."

Claire looked over Andy's shoulder at her friends and his friends who were all circled around the table laughing and chatting.

"It's weird," She said in a near whisper.

Andy smiled a little. "What's weird? Us being set up?"

"Well," she shrugged and focused on Andy's eyes. "A week ago, if I was being set up with you, I would have been all for this. A cute, older jock to go to prom with. It would have been any girl's version of heaven."

"I know what you mean," Andy shook his head slightly. "Everything feels differently now."

"You wanted to go with her?" She asked.

"Allison?" He knew she meant Allison. "I think so. Maybe… I'm not so sure what I want."

"It's so weird. My heart feels torn between some group of people I don't even like and a guy that I'm pretty sure I do." She leaned against the car.

"I know how you feel," Andy told her. He rested on the car next to her and sighed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I was planning on just saying 'fuck all of this' and asking her to prom. What about you?"

She gave a small laugh. "I went to him once. I'm not going to do it again. I don't know if I'd sacrifice my reputation for a guy that doesn't even want me. Maybe I just won't go to prom. It doesn't seem worth it."

Andy nodded. "Well, if we are still dateless by next week we should go together. As friends…. Nothing more."

Claire looked at him, smiling for the first time all day. "Alright," She said. "I'm going to get going." She unlocked the door and got into the car. Once Andy had back away, she drove off.


	3. Chapter Three:

**Chapter Three: Lunch Time**

**Wednesday, March 03**

If it was at all possible, Claire thought Wednesdays might be even worse than Mondays. Sighing, she walked up to her lunch table eyeing her friends who were sitting there looking at here.

"So, Claire?" Sandra said. "What's been up with you? You seem like you're on the edge lately."

"Brenda says it's a guy," Kelly, one of the senior girls at her table said. "I say you're PMSing."

Claire shook her head in disbelief. "Sorry," She said quietly, searching for an answer in her head. "I'm just having a lot of family problems. It's shit I really don't need to deal with at this point in my life."

All at once she was dismissed for talk about the prom. "So Kel, are you running for prom queen? I know you'd get it!" Brenda said.

"I don't know you guys, I have got a lot of studying to do and the campaigning is just too much, especially if I want to get into Harvard."

Claire idolized Kelly. She was a girl that stuck up for herself and worked really hard to get what she wanted. Kelly could always pull off good grades without much of a thought and it was her top priority, but still she found ways to fit in fun and friends at the same time. Kelly was very understanding. So much that, for a second, Claire considered discussing her guy troubles with the older girl.

"Claire!" Sandra shouted. "Are you even paying attention"

Missing the point of the conversation, Claire just nodded.

"So can we do our campaign at your house"

"Sure... whatever"

This all seemed childish and trivial, but it was her high school life. Claire looked over a few tables at Brian. Noticing Allison sitting by him, Claire's eyebrows rose.

* * *

"Larry," Brian said as he sat down at the table, "Max, Travis, this is Allison"

They all said hi to her. She simply nodded in return, focusing on Larry. _Is this butt tape Larry?_ She saw him wince slightly as he adjusted in the seat to focus on her. _Definitely butt tape Larry_, she thought with an outward smirk she couldn't contain.

"Is this your girlfriend, Brian?" Travis asked, leaning in close to hear the response.

Brian just shook his head. "She's just a friend. One of the girls I met at detention"

Allison wished she had just taken her lunch into the bathroom like she often did. She hated meeting new people, and these people weren't just new... they were weird. Who wasn't weird in their own way, though?

Brian sat to the right of Allison. Larry who sat on her right nudged her and winked like he might have something inappropriate to say, "What's going to be your major in college?" His question caught her off guard. The barrage that preceded this caught her off guard more so. "Have you picked out a college? What's your class rank? GPA?" All the questions were enough to make her want to slap him.

Once again she was totally out of place. Either she was the peasant to a prince like Andrew or she was a flunky to a bunch of nerds.

Instead of answering Larry, Allison let her eyes drift over to the jock's table. There sat Andrew who was too absorbed in his world of wrestling and popular kids to even notice her.

* * *

Andrew had the sudden feeling of being watched. When he looked up and around he saw Allison's eyes on him for a brief second. She turned away right as he looked at her.

He looked down at the wrestling coat that sat on the table, at the empty spot on the arm where his championship patch used to be. He wondered if she still had it and if it still meant anything to her. He couldn't blame her if it didn't.

"There's a dinner at my house on Friday," Andrew said, suddenly popping out of his thoughts. "It's like a last dinner before the states." Digging into his bag he grabbed a stack of fluorescent papers and handed one to each person at the table. "My mom and dad are all about it. Now it's hosted by my family, so no monkey business."

Recently, their team had made it to states for the second year in a row. This was mostly thanks to Andrew's own hard work. Now the hard work seemed almost trivial to everything else that was happening.

Andrew gazed across the cafeteria. His eyes landed on Bender. He was joking with his friends and tossing food at them.

After getting to know him on Saturday, he didn't seem like such a bad guy. _What does Claire see in him though_, Andy asked himself. He shook he head, clearing his thoughts and getting back to more pressing issues. The state championship.

* * *

"I have another to add to the list," Jeff suddenly said, a piece of lettuce hanging from his hair.

"Yeah right," Sal, another one of Bender's friends said. "That would be... 12 this month."

"Her name is Tess Holly,"

"I don't know any Tess Holly," Sal commented.

"She goes to Greenwall High,"

"Then that hardly counts. All those girls will sleep with anything that has a pulse!"

John Bender leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest and giving a little chuckle at Sal's comment. He relaxed his eyes feeling a sudden wave of tiredness wash over him. Today was going to be a day cut very short.

"Tess Holly," Peter Jacobs said from down the table. He was part jock, part nerd. One of the few who could actually blend into both groups without paying hell for it. "I know Tess Holly!" Nobody had invited him into the conversation yet, no one ever did and he always found a way in.

"You serious Jacobs?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah,"

"That's funny, 'cause I made her up!"

Everyone started laughing except for John who was nearly asleep. After a while the laughter died down and the boys started talking about something else, something that caused Bender to open his eyes and listen.

"They think they are so hot," Jeff motioned towards the table of popular girls, where Claire sat, looking anything but pleased.

"Give them a real man like me and I will whip them into shape," Sal promised.

"You couldn't whip a sandwich into shape, Sal," Bender commented, he looked over at the table, watching Claire roll her eyes at something someone said and then smile.

_She is beautiful_, he thought almost bitterly

"That redhead is nice,"

Bender looked over at Sal, giving him a look that told him to shut up. Sal was too caught up to notice and proceeded to stare. Bender gave up and looked back over at Claire. His stomach tightened and his heart quickened as she looked towards him and smiled a half smile.

"Did you see her smile at me?" Sal nearly shouted. The guys at the table went into a deeper conversation about the girls as Claire poked at her food with a fork.

John turned back to his friends, a wave of victory washed over him.


	4. Chapter Four:

**Chapter Four: The Party **

**Friday, March 05 **

John and Sal sat in the Living room of John's house.

"I'd pay to see that girl de-virginized,"

John looked up at his friend. He was about to wipe the smirk right off his face. John had been thinking so much about Claire lately that he brought up the subject of taking her out in a joking way so his friends didn't think he was serious.

"I heard she was going to prom with that sissy boy…The all star wrestling freak..." Sal started. He brushed his long black hair back and thought for a second.

"Andy?" John asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Sal laughed and fell on John's couch. He laughed uneasily and closed his eyes. He was stoned.

John had chosen to pass for the day, but this was enough to make him want to just forget it all. His dope had always been the answer. How could Andy and Claire have planned to go together? _What does she see in that little turd_, he thought harshly. _I could kick his ass with my eyes closed_. _He's barely as tall as my mother. _"The guy wrestles other midgets for fuck's sake."

Sal fell into a fit of laughter. He was only silenced for a moment when he fell of the couch and face-planted into the hardwood floor.

It was Friday. In six days Claire had forgotten about him.

"The proms a drag anyway," Sal said. He didn't open his eyes. John had thought and hoped he'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah it is,"

"Want to crash a party tonight?" Sal said, suddenly fully awake and sitting up. "The jocks are having one at that guy's house… The one we were just talking about. The midget wrestler."

"Andy?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know where it is?"

"I got a flyer that someone threw away," Sal reached in his pocket and pulled out a fluorescent green paper that had been crumbled into a ball. He tossed it to John who caught it with one hand.

John unscrambled the paper and read the directions.

He would crash that party tonight and possibly Andy's skull.

* * *

Andy stood at the door and smiled at a few of the members of the wrestling team as they walked into his house. This would be a lame party, he knew. It was thrown by his parents and only a select few had been invited. Basically it was to congratulate the wrestling team on making finals.

Claire and a few of her friends walked in. Claire gave a small wave as she passed him, following the crowd into the dining room where the tables were set for thirty to forty people. Only a few moments later, as he went to close the door, a group of five people who weren't invited, threw the door open and walked in.

John stood in front of the small group. He gave Andy a smile and walked right up to him. "How's the girlfriend?" He asked.

The four stood behind John looking confused. "I thought we were here to crash the party... not say hi to the jock's piece of ass."

"What are you talking about, John?" Andy asked.

"Andrew?" What John assumed to be Andy's parents stood in the hallway looking at them. "Is everything ok? Did you invite these people?" The woman asked with a disgusted look upon her face.

"Yes,I did." His parents seemed to think that was enough and walked away.

"Now Andrew," John mocked the tone of Andy's mother. "Where's Claire? I hear you two are going out now."

Andy looked at John and frowned. "I don't know where you heard this, but Claire and I are not a couple. We are friends. I am not dating anyone."

"Mmmhmm...well then, you won't mind if we stay for dinner,"

"Come on man. Let's just waste the place," one of the guys behind John spoke again.

"Shut up," John turned as if he was ready to pound them, then turned back to Andy. "So how about it? Can we join to party?"

Andy shook his head. "I have no interest in Claire, John. I swear. You are welcome to stay. Just throw those goons out."

"Hey!" John barked, "Those _goons_ are my friends." He turned and opened the door. "Get out, goons." He pointed to the outside. They snickered a little, thinking it was a joke until John's face remained serious. The four of them left reluctantly.

"Please don't embarrass Claire or me,"

John smirked." I wouldn't dare!"

Andy shook his head and led him into the dining room where everyone sat at the three tables that were set up. He was annoyed at the fact that John had no sense of manners, but more upset at the fact that there were rumors about Andy going out with Claire. If these rumors caught up with Allison… _What are you going to do, Andy?_ He thought to himself. _What you've been doing? Nothing?_

Claire was sitting with her back to the hallway between her friends. She was smiling at something someone said. There was an empty seat straight across from her that Andy was sure John would go for. Grabbing John's arm, Andy repeated "Please don't embarrass her,"

* * *

Claire noticed Sandra's disgusted face as she looked across the table. When Claire looked she could see why. John pulled out and seat and sat down, giving her a little wink in the process. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. She could feel her face turn flushed.

"Hello Claire," He then proceeded to wink at two of her friends. "How are you ladies tonight?"

"What is a lowlife like you doing here?" Tonya asked.

"What's a chunky ass like you doing hanging out with the popular crowd? Do you have a cousin who's part of it and her mommy makes her let you hang out with them?" He looked at Sandra and Claire. "Are one of you her cousin?"

Sandra laid no claim to Tonya being her sister. Instead, she turned her head to the guy that sat at her right and started talking to him. "So do you guys think you will win tomorrow?"

Tonya turned beet red. She said nothing and just stared at her plate.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked, harshly.

John put a hand to his chest as if he were hurt by her tone. "I was invited Claire. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

A cry suddenly erupted from Tonya. She stood up and fled into the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Andy's mom asked from down end of the table.  
Claire looked down at her own empty plate. She wanted no part in whatever John was planning. She just wanted to be left alone.

One of the guys by John looked over at him as if noticing him for the first time. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

All eyes were now on John who only had eyes for Claire. He looked her up and down, smirking as he did so. He nudged her foot with his own and when she didn't respond he said," You don't want to play footsie with me Claire?"

She looked up at him, disgusted and annoyed, the butterflies in her stomach forgotten. "You are a pig," She pushed her seat back so quickly and hard that she knocked over the serving boy who was bringing the first course. She muttered, "Sorry," as she fled out of the room.

John heard the front door slam and suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

Claire rushed to her father's car and got inside. She rested her head against the steering wheel, willing herself to gather the guts to yell at John and tell him how she felt. Why did he have to be such an ass all the time? She turned her head towards the house. Three guys were throwing John outside onto the cement walkway. He got up, brushed himself off and sent the middle finger in their direction. Apparently, not liking the gesture, they jumped on top of him and started pounding him harshly.

_What a change of events_, she thought wryly for a moment. He deserved it. She began to insert the key into the ignition and leave him behind.

"Shit!" She said, grabbing the keys, opening her door and rushing to the four of them wrestling on the ground. "Stop!"

John was being beaten badly. She cringed as his head was smashed against the hard cement; a trail of blood was left there.

"Damnit! Stop now!" She shrieked, trying to yank one of the guys off of him. He backed off for a second and then was right on top of them again. "Get off of him!" She tried again to pull one of the guys off. This time she was hit and sent flying back. She hit the house, her head slamming against the window. The last thing she heard was the sound of the glass shattering before she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up suddenly and squinted at the hoard of people that hung over her. Andy's mom was there helping her up right away and his father was trying to break up the crowd and get them inside.

"Oh dear. Are you ok?" She asked. Claire glared at her for a second. She probably had a concussion. Who did the woman think she was?

"Yea..." Claire mumbled. "I just want to go home. Go home and go to sleep," She was standing fully now, her vision blurred and her head spinning.

A figure came in front of her. "Andy?" She asked.

"Claire, are you going to make it home ok?"

"She needs to go to the hospital," A random voice said, which Claire ignored.

"How's John?" She ignored his question with her own. "Is he alright?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home ok." A voice came from beside her. She turned towards it, just making out John's face.

"Alright," Andy said skeptically.

Claire couldn't help but feel a tinge of affection towards John. The fact that he stayed there to make sure she was ok meant a lot.

"Are you sure that hoodlum should be taking her home?" Andy's mother asked.

Claire ignored them as John helped her to the car. "My head is killing me." She looked out of the window, seeing Sandra looking at her as if she was a crazy woman. She turned to Andy and slapped him, suddenly yelling about something, most likely, the fact that he let her best friend get into a car with someone like John Bender.

"You took a nasty spill," John said as he took her to the passenger side and helped her in. "I'll drive you home."

"No," John closed the door and went around to the passenger side. The keys were in the ignition from earlier. "Don't take me home John. I don't want to look at my parents right now." She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," She said half asleep.


	5. Chapter Five:

**Chapter Five: After the Party**

**Friday, March 5****th**** Later that night  
**  
By the time John had stopped the car in his driveway Claire was in a deep sleep. He looked at her for a few moments contemplating what to do. "Claire?" He asked softly as he leaned into her. He could smell the sweetness of her. Something that smelt tangy and warm. Almost a tangerine smell.

When the red head didn't respond, John stepped out of the car and walked to Claire's side, opening the door and lifting her out of the car. He then proceeded to carry her into his house. The only reason he had chose this place was because his parents were gone for the weekend, spending what little money they had at the casino. Once he opened the door he regretted it.

There were clothes strewn about all over the couches and cold pizza with a side of molding chip dip on the table. Why had he brought her here? Leaving would be an option if he had somewhere to take her. His room was far from clean, he thought, but at least it wasn't growing anything.

John boarded the steps and brought Claire to his room where he laid her on his bed. Smirking, he stepped back and looked at Claire. How likely was it that she of all people would be laying there on his bed? It was slightly erotic. He wouldn't mind spending some time _with_ her in the bed.

He sighed and tried to shake the feelings away. Claire was a girl that you lusted over, had wet dreams over, not the girl that you have feelings for.

_Feelings? Is that what this is? _A week ago, the thought would have made him laugh. Now he wasn't so sure.

John left the room quickly before he got anymore ideas, especially any ideas that involved Claire and his bed.

* * *

**Saturday, March 06th**

Claire opened her eyes a little. She was in a room lit only by a small stream of light that came in from the nearly closed door. Where was she? Where was John?

Slowly, the girl swung her legs off of what she realized was a bed. They touched a cold surface. Not the carpet from home. So she had established she wasn't in her room. Her heart raced for a second as she tried to recover the night's events. She'd never woken up in a strange bed before.

"Hello?" She said in a whisper, walking towards the door. She pushed it open and stepped out into a hallway that was lined with baskets of dirty laundry and boxes of old junk. The smell that came to her nose was almost like a smell she was so familiar with. Gym class. It smelt like sweaty boys and dirty socks.

John had taken her some place, she remembered. Was this his home?

"Hello?" She said a little louder, looking left and then right. She decided to go right, towards the stairs. "John?"

Once she reached the top of the stairs John swung around the corner at the bottom and looked up at her. His eyes were wide and unsure.

"Hey..." He said. "Sleep well?"

"Um... hey," She walked to the bottom of the stairs. John stood in her way. "How long was I out?"

She glanced behind him into what appeared to be a living room. It was significantly cleaner than the upstairs.

"A few hours. Well... all night,"

"What is that smell?" She asked knowing full well what it was; chemicals, cleaners. John was cleaning his house. Claire stepped a little closer, hoping that he would back away and she could catch him in the act. He didn't budge. She was now only an inch away. "Are you cleaning for me?" Looking up at him she couldn't help but smile.

This close she could just feel the heat from his body soaking through her clothes. She could move one inch further and kiss him.

Surprising Claire ae smirked a little and backed away.

He knew he'd regret it.

John watched Claire as she scooped up a spoonful of cheerios and shoved them in her mouth. She looked over at him and raised one of her elegant eyebrows as if questioning what he was looking at.

"Sorry we didn't have any sushi for you," He said teasingly.

Claire gave a small nod and swallowed the mouthful. "I should really be getting home soon."

Suddenly, John's mood sank a little. It wasn't exactly the time of his life, but he was having fun with her.

"My grandmother is coming over tomorrow so we have to clean house, bake cookies, the whole nine yards. It's my dad's mom and she hates my mom so it's always a competition between the two to see who treats my father better. I don't know why my mother even tries. She hates my dad." Claire frowned a little.

"You ok to go home? It's not that I really care... Just don't want to be blamed for the death of the prom queen."

"If I die, I never got the chance to become queen; therefore you have nothing to worry about." She stood up and took the empty bowl to the sink.

"True," John stood up too and watched her. "So... you are fine?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were concerned for me."

"Good thing you know me then," John shot at her in a joking manner.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Claire said with a smile.

John nodded and motioned for her to follow. He walked her to the door where her keys sat on a side table. "No problem. My parents will be gone all weekend." He gave a wink. "Come back anytime you want a quicky."

"See you at school, John!" Claire grabbed her keys and darted out the door ignoring his last few sentences.

John stood there for a few minutes, upset with himself. Why didn't he just ask her to the out? A girl like Claire would want to go to the prom. Why didn't he ask her to that?

Why did he even want to go with her? Why would he want to go at all?

* * *

Word circulated about stuff quickly at school, she began to think. She hoped that no one at school would realize she spent the night at his house. If they knew, her sister would know and then her parents would know. It would be a triple threat all at once. That, she couldn't handle.

She had to get home quickly.

Claire hopped into the car, started it and reversed out of John's driveway. Her eyes narrowed as she jerked the car into drive and began thinking up excuses to tell everyone in her life.

Excuses, she laughed. More like lies.

* * *

Andy contemplated a lot on his way to the music store. He wanted to feel things out with Allison perhaps, just to see how it would go between them. Then, if it did, in a matter of time, they'd be at prom together. Andy was to the point that he didn't care too much what everyone else would think. Stepping out of his car, Andy pocketed the keys and looked at the building. He just hoped she'd be working today. He started for the building, pausing at the door.

Was this really a good idea?

Maybe it was a good idea, but it wasn't a bad idea. They could grab some coffee, hang out for a little.

Andy tossed away all of his thoughts for a few moments as he walked into the store and sent himself straight to the counter.

"Hey," said a small girl from behind the counter. She looked anything but friendly with her pierced eyebrows and rings through her nose. "What do you want preppy boy?"

Andy shook his head and spoke, "I was just wondering if Allison was here,"

"Weird, awkward girl?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. "Why? You her brother?"

"I'm just a friend,"

The girl shook her head. "She left a few hours ago I think." When Andy didn't leave right away she added, "You want me to take a damn message or something?"

Shaking his head, Andy headed for the door.

"Hey! Andy!"

Andy turned as he heard his name. Brian stood there, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at the door that Andy had just come through. "Come to see a particular, brown haired girl?"

Andy shook his head. He was a little annoyed to be bothered by Brian right now. "I just wanted to see if Allison was doing alright."

Brian nodded. "She's doing ok. She's a strong girl. How are you doing?"

"I starting to feel like life has no meaning. It's pointless. You know?" Andy chuckled a little. He sounded pathetic. "That didn't come out in the right way. I just mean, nothing means the same to me now as it did before our detention."

It wasn't just Allison, although she was a big part of it. It was simply the connection to people he would have never known otherwise.

"I see. Are you questioning your identity? My mother was questioning hers for a while. She had an affair with the plumber and my father when he was questioning his... well, he bought a sports car and had an affair with his secretary _in_ the car,"

Andy was amused a little by Brian's ranting. "Back onto the subject, do you know when she works next? I'd ask the pierced beauty at the counter," He said sarcastically. "But she isn't being exactly helpful. And to be honest, she kind of scares me.

Brian shrugged. "I know she typically works the weekend mornings. You could always just come talk to her at lunch."

"Thanks." Said Andy. "I have to be going now. I'll see you around,"

"Yea!" Brian spoke loudly, as if trying to associate himself with Andrew. "My boy Andy! I'll see you around too!"

* * *

Allison walked home by herself. She cuddled close to the Def Leppard record she'd just bought. She didn't want to be alone at that moment, but she had no one else to be with. She could try to talk to her mom tonight. See if she'd finally pay her a little bit of attention. Allison frowned, weakly. Yeah, right. That would happen when birds flew.

Allison saw a car out of the corner of her eye, easing to slow down and drive next to her. She didn't look over, afraid that it'd be some freakish jock and his friends, out to torment her. The car honked and then the passenger rolled down his window.

"Hey there beautiful!" Allison looked over. She recognized the two guys from her school. She didn't know their names though. "Want to go party with us?

Allison rolled her eyes and sped up her walking a little. This was old already. These boys had been harassing her off and on for the past year. They went to her school and she even shared a few study periods with them in which they'd throw paper at her head or make absurd comments about her.

The car stopped fully. Once the engine stopped, Allison heard one car door slam and then another. She quickened her pace once again, almost sprinting down the sidewalk. This was new, they'd never gotten out of the car. A moment later, Allison felt a hand on her shoulder that spun her around harshly. She fell backwards, her purse and record flying out of her hands before she hit the ground.

Looking up, her eyes connected with the boys. She stood up and brushed herself off before collecting her things. Another harsh push sent her flying into the bushes. She came out on the other side of the bushes in some overgrown yard.

"What are you waiting for? Go get her. I'll keep a look out!" She heard one of the boys say.

Immediately, Allison was on her feet, running across the yard. She left her personal items laying where they were. She didn't care about that stuff at the current moment. As she ran for the hedges on the opposite side of the yard, her body was once again thrown to the ground and a large heavy object fell on top of her.

She grunted uncomfortably as she was turned over and she found the smaller of the two guys on top of her. He was probably a whole head shorter than her, but he was also a wrestler. She was no match. He began grabbing at her sweater, tearing a few buttons off in the process.

"What's happening over here?" Allison heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the hedges that she'd been pushed through.

"Oh..." The boy on the other side stumbled. "Mack is in there playing around with a girl,"

The boy on top of Allison, apparently name Mack, looked over towards the voices for a moment. She took this opportunity, brought a fist up and cracked it on the side of his head as hard as she could. She yelped in pain as the fist connected. She then brought her knee up into the boy's groin and watched in grim, satisfaction as he rolled off.

"Sounds like she's not enjoying it," The new guy said. There was a rustling in the bushes.

Allison looked over at it, her eyes widening in fear. She jumped up and ran again, but was tripped by Mack's hand grabbing her ankle.

"What the hell's going on?" The voice asked.

Allison looked up and saw Arthur McClellan from her science class standing over Mack. He delivered a kick to Mack's stomach and walked over to Allison. Arthur was a jock, but also a very intelligent and nice guy. He had, at one time, offered to be Allison's partner when no one else wanted to form a group with her for a biology assignment.

Mack got up slowly. "I was only playing around. She wanted it... didn't you?"

Allison had no words. She was grateful and terrified at the same time. As Arthur helped her up, she collapsed again and began to weep

Arthur squatted by Allison and rubbed her back a little. He stayed with her for a little while as she cried. Mack and the other guy had left as quickly as they'd come, probably in fear of a whipping from Arthur.

"You ok Ally?" He asked softly. "They didn't do anything serious to you did they?"

Allison shook her head. They'd tried to hurt her and break her, but that wasn't serious, she thought bitterly.

"Let me walk you home," Arthur helped her stand up and then walked across the lawn looking for her scattered items from her purse.

Allison wiped her face clean and attempted a smile when Arthur handed over her purse. Her fake smile faded instantly as he also handed over two halves to a Def Leppard record. He shook his head.

"I'll get you another one. Those guys are jerks"

Allison said nothing as the two of them walked home. They reached her door within a few minutes.

"Thanks," She mumbled as she boarded the stairs.

"Allison," Arthur said, waiting for her to turn around. When she didn't he simply added, "I know what they did was wrong... nothing happened though, so let's just keep this between us"

Shaking her head, Allison opened her door and stepped into a whole other type of hell. Her home life.


	6. Chapter Six:

**Chapter Six**

**Sunday, March 14 **

Claire sighed at Sandra. She was rambling on and on about the prom and it was still over a month away. 47 days to be exact, according to Sandra.

The previous weekend's prom meeting had been cancelled after the happening at the party. Luckily, Claire didn't have to make up any excuses, Sandra had done it all for her, claiming that Claire had a concussion and didn't know better. Sandra couldn't risk the popularity downfall of being associated with Claire if Claire would have actually volunteered to leave the party with Bender.

She hadn't even seen him around school for the past week.

"So, we got Kel to run for prom queen!" Sandra said smiling. She clapped a little and Brenda followed. Tonya sat on Claire's bed looking up at the ceiling with no sort of emotion. "Now we just need to start planning the campaign"

Claire gave a sarcastic smile. "Oh goody!" She said, sinking further into her chair.

Brenda and Sandra sat on the floor, with mounds of colored poster board, glue, photos and markers. They didn't seem to notice Claire's sarcasm as they began grabbing at the paper.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," Claire said quickly. She stood up and went for the door.

"I'll help you!" Tonya jumped from the bed and followed Claire downstairs. When they reached the kitchen Claire didn't go for the fridge, she simply sat down at the table and rubbed her head.

"I needed to get out of there too," Tonya said, sliding into the seat. Claire nodded, wishing the younger girl to shut up. "This is all becoming very superficial"

Claire looked at the girl in surprise. Was Claire that see-through that Tonya could tell she was fed up with it too?

"I saw you leave with Bender at the party last week," Tonya said. "He's an ass, but I never saw a guy look at a girl like that."

"You are the last person that should be judging people," Claire said harshly, ignoring her latter comment. "You would never be popular if it weren't for your sister and yet you stand there and constantly bring other people down who have the same faults as you"

Tonya laughed a little. "And you are better than me of course. How kind of you to bring out _my_ faults, Claire."

"No I'm not. I'm worse, because I see it's wrong and I still do it." Claire stood up and went for the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of lemonade. "Like John. He's really not that bad of a guy. I couldn't push myself to show him the time of day though."

"You're defending him," Tonya noted, her view swung to follow Claire. "Why"

Claire shrugged as she pulled four glasses from the cabinet. "I'm just sick of this all. I want to be done with the high school drama. I want to hang out with people who like me for me and not just for my money or my looks"

"You like him Claire…" Tonya said each word slowly as if giving it time to sink in.

Ignoring Tonya Claire poured the drinks, grabbed two of the cups and started back for the stairs. "Grab those would you? We'd better get back to my room before they get pissy"

Tonya laughed again. "You do like him. I can't believe it," She grabbed the cups and followed Claire.

Claire didn't deny it because it would have been a lie. She did like John. She liked him a lot. He was nothing like Billy Lally from last summer at the beach. He'd been an ass hole like Bender, but he'd also tried to take advantage of her. He didn't talk to Claire about anything, just started groping her breasts. It'd been a one week relationship. John was also nothing like Mike Stahlberg who she'd dated earlier in the school year. She'd been with him for a month because, although he was a great guy, he was annoying and more boring than anyone else she knew.

As the two of them entered the room, Claire pushed thoughts of her love life out of her head. "So what are we doing?" She asked, flashing her fake million-dollar smile.

* * *

It was late and Allison was still wide awake. She pulled out a school book and looked at it. Language Arts. She groaned as she opened it. No way in hell did she want to be studying this crap, but she had nothing else to do. Her new record was broken, her parents were arguing, the cable was disconnected.

She set her book to the side and flipped off her lamp light. Studying would only make her think about her situation more, she thought. She turned her focus to the window where the stars were still twinkling, the moon still shining. The world wasn't over. It was still going on. So why did it feel like it was over her?

* * *

**Monday, March 15  
**  
Andy sat down with Penny, a girl from school. Like most of his waking moments, he had been thinking of Allison when he ran into Penny. She was a beautiful, leggy girl. Sometimes she over did the clothes and makeup but she was still the type of girl you wanted to look at all day.

"How's the prom predicament going for you?" She asked.

"I don't think I'm going,"

"That's bullshit! Why not?"

Andy frowned. He hated prom now. "The girl I was going to invite... well, I don't think she wants to go. Especially not with me."

"No kidding," Penny giggled a little. "Well, Andy. You should have just said you wanted to go with me. I'm free and capable of going."

Andy looked up at her. That wasn't what he meant, but she seemed to be taking it that he was nervous about asking her. "I-"

"I was hoping you'd ask me," She smiled and slid her foot over his. Her bare foot traveled up his leg, to his knee cap and then back down. "So...?"

Andy shrugged. "So what?"

"Are you taking me to prom or not, Andy?" Her tone was almost demanding.

He didn't know what to say. He sat there looking at her for a few moments before smiling and saying, "I'd love to take you to the prom."

* * *

Brian sat at the table behind Andy with Larry. He shook his head as they listened in on the conversation. Allison didn't show emotion like other people did, but Brian knew she liked Andy a lot and he knew Andy liked her. This was going to hurt Allison.

"That guys a real jerk," Larry said. "I personally can't see what she sees in him"

Brian shrugged. "I don't want to be the one who has to tell her about this."

* * *

"What the hell is your problem, Claire?" Claire looked up to see Sandra standing behind her, hands on her hips with Brenda tucked close behind her.

Claire sat in the library, books and magazines strewn across the table, looking up at Sandra. She was completely dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean!" She shoved a piece of paper in Claire's face which Claire took angrily.

"Vote Claire for Prom Queen?" Claire spoke, looking at the paper. She was shocked. "Is this some sort of joke?" She slammed the paper on the table to her side and stood up. "I had nothing to do with this Sandra"

Brenda scoffed behind Sandra, as if she'd taken a blow to the back of her head.

"Well Claire... if you didn't do it, then who did?" Sandra paused and pointed to the paper.

"That is so very low! We were all pushing Kel to win! It's her last year here, you still have next year to win prom queen! A junior running for prom queen is ridiculous! It's unheard of! Who are you to go against tradition?"

Claire stood there, staring straight forward, mouth open. She had no clue what to say. She hadn't planned on running for prom queen, especially not this year. Turning back to her books, Claire took her seat again and rested her head on the table. She still felt horrible, even if this wasn't her fault. Who would have put her up on the block to become prom queen though? The only way she could have been put up as a candidate as a junior would only have been if at least twenty seniors voted her in.

"Fine! If you have nothing to say about this, I'll just go find Kel and comfort her. I'm sure she's broken up about this!" Claire didn't look up; she just listened to the stomping of Sandra's feet as she headed off towards the library exit.

* * *

Allison wasn't shocked to see Penny's arms wrapped around Andy at lunch that day. She wasn't shocked, but she wasn't exactly happy about it either. Brian kept looking back and forth between her and Andy the whole lunch period.

"Hey, Al," Larry spoke. "Ignore him. He's probably just doing it to get at you"

Allison said nothing. She looked at her bag of cheerios. It was the only thing she could find in the house that morning besides a few cans of tomato and chicken noodle soup. She really didn't need anyone's pity at this point. This was probably why she spent the past 3 years of high school ignoring everyone and making no friends.

"Remember guys! Prom's in 30 days! Get your partner, get your clothes and get your tickets! Twenty dollars outside of the cafeteria!" Came a booming noise from over the loud speaker.

Rolling her eyes, Allison looked back at Andy. She really didn't want to go to prom anyway. Especially not with such a lowly pig like him. Prom wasn't her thing. People weren't her thing. She was better off just being by herself. It at least made her somewhat happy seeing as how being with people only caused her pain.

* * *

Tonya looked from Claire to Sandra. "What happened?" She asked.

Claire looked up from her cola and gave a weak smile. "I am apparently running for prom queen"

"Against what we already decided!" Sandra barked across the table.

"I didn't ask for this Sandra! I don't want to be prom queen"

"Kelly will be here any moment now. I hope you have something better to tell her"

"I'm not running anyway. I'm asking to have my name withdrawn"

Tonya shook her head. "I think you should go for it. If twenty seniors actually nominated you, then you might actually win"

"How'd you get twenty seniors to nominate you anyway?" Brenda asked, sandwich wrap in one hand and gesturing with the other. "Especially against Kel"

Claire's fists connected with the table. "I didn't! I don't know how it happened"

Kelly was approaching the table. Everyone went silent as she slide into the seat next to Claire. She sat there smiling as she pulled a lunch bag from her back pack. "How is everyone today? Anything new and exciting"

The senior girl looked straight at Claire, still smiling. The smile seemed genuine, yet Claire couldn't help but think maybe she was being sarcastic about it in some way. Did she know about Claire being nominated? Claire looked at Sandra who motioned towards Kelly. When Claire didn't say anything right away, Sandra started talking.

"Didn't you see the flyers everywhere? Claire," She pointed harshly. "is trying to run against you for prom queen!"

"I-" Kelly started, her eyes widened little, but she was cut off by Sandra.

"It's going completely against tradition _and_ her friends. I am so appalled"

Kelly looked at Claire.

"I swear Kelly! I didn't know until today. I didn't even have the foggiest idea that anyone would nominate me to be prom queen"

"Yeah right! It doesn't just happen," Brenda piped in.

Claire's eyes shot to Sandra, "Well it did! If you value friendship so much you'd trust me! I am your friend and-"

This time it was Kelly who cut her off. "You guys! I nominated Claire. I got the art club to back me up. It was hard to convince them, but since I'm secretary of it and I decided I wasn't running, they decided to go with who I chose. So calm down, all of you"

Claire looked from Sandra's open mouthed face to Kelly's warm one. "I'm sponsoring you! I withdrew myself Friday before school let out. I can't be president on my senior class, help run the art club, maintain my grades and run for prom queen. There is too much to it"

"I thought you wanted this Kel," Sandra said. She had a very concerned look on her face, as if someone had just died. She looked completely crushed.

Kelly laughed a little as she started to pull her lunch from the bag. "I never really wanted to run. I tried to tell you before you went ahead and started volunteering me, but you guys seemed so siked for me, that I just went for it"

Shaking her head, Sandra's face turned even more grave, "But why Claire? I mean, Brenda and I are totally more pretty and popular." She shot a quick insincere look at Claire, "No offense. You know I love you"

"That's kind of harsh, Sandra," Kelly said. Her face went hard almost instantly. "You may _think_ you are prettier, but Claire also isn't completely overloaded with make-up every single day. She doesn't put on a pound of make up to go for a jog. Besides, she's got brains. She's a lot more mature than you two"

Claire was shocked to hear this coming from Kelly. She was always very laid back and polite, even to people who made rude comments to her. Sandra and Brenda looked horrified though. Sandra stood up and looked at Brenda and Tonya. "Come on you two! Let's go sit with someone else"

Brenda got up immediately, but Tonya sat still. "Now I'm worthy of you? I think I'll just stay here. Bye-bye Sandra. See you at home"

Sandra and Brenda stalked off to somewhere while Claire sat at the table with Kelly and Tonya, feeling good about her friends for once in a very long time.

* * *

Bender sat at his lunch table, chuckling as he looked down at a piece of paper. 'Vote Claire for Prom Queen'

Asking her to prom just became a little harder. He glanced over at her and saw her in a deep discussion. She looked extremely pleased though. And for that, he was surprisingly happy.


	7. Chapter Seven:

**Chapter Seven: **

**Tuesday, March 16**

Bender cornered Claire the next morning. There was a half an hour before homeroom and there she was standing outside of the painting room, arms folded across her chest, looking thoughtfully at the display of still life's.

"Hey!" John smiled as she turned towards him. He was nervous to be talking to her, but with no one in the halls at this time of the morning, he was a little easier about it.

Claire's face brightened, causing John to become even more nervous. She looked genuinely pleased to see him. His heart almost skipped a beat as he stood next to her and gave her a small look up and down. She was wearing a nice, tight black shirt with a pink coat and sweat pants. It wasn't her typical look, but it looked oddly good on her.

"Hey John,"

"What's with the clothes," He tugged at her shirt, his fingers brushing against her stomach. The warmth of her skin tugged at him.

"I slept over at Kelly's last night. Her clothing selection isn't great and I didn't want to borrow anything I might ruin. We are doing painting after school,"

John smirked. "I see you are running for prom queen, eh?"

Rolling her eyes, Claire began to explain, "Yeah. It was a huge mess up really. I didn't want to run, but Kelly and the art club nominated me"

"So I take it you are going to be going to prom"

"They talked me into running, so I'll be there"

John nodded, "Who's the lucky guy that gets to take your cherry?" He meant it as a tease. As soon as he said it, he realized that it was a bit out of line.

Claire's eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. You know. A lot of girls lose their virginity on prom night is all. Especially the prom queen"

"I'm not a lot of girls and I don't appreciate you putting me with that group of girls," She sighed. "God John, you are a complete ass hole sometimes."

For a second Claire thought she saw his features lined with an unspoken apology. Then he opened his mouth. "At least I'm true to myself"

_Yeah right_, Claire thought bitterly. He was only talking to her at that moment because there was no one else in the hallways to see them hanging out_. He wouldn't want to lose his reputation as resident bad ass._

"Screw that! I'm true to myself! You are the one who's hiding behind this mask. This fake womanizer reputation you have,"

John laughed at her words, "You don't know me Claire. You can't judge me,"

"You don't know me either and you chose to judge me. What makes you better than me? What makes you so special that you can be a complete jerk to everyone? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?" Claire turned from John and started down the hallway. "I can't talk to you now"

Claire chose to leave because she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know why she was letting him affect her like this. Their whole relationship was based on anger, arguments and a few lousy kiss in detention. _Scratch that, _she thought. _That was one hell of a kiss_.

Claire walked down the dimly lit hallway by herself. The lights weren't completely on to conserve energy in the early morning when there were only a very few students roaming the hall. Presently, no one was around.

"Claire! Wait up!" John jogged up next to her.

Claire turned around and looked up him. She hoped her eyes weren't reddened from nearly crying. "So what are you doing here so early anyway?" She asked bitterly.

"I noticed you're always here early," He paused and considered his words. "Being on time it early to me. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you and see how your head was"

"That was over a week ago. It's fine," Claire looked away. "So you came here when you knew no one would be around to see how I was doing? How sweet"

John sighed heavily. "You know what Claire," It was a statement, not a question.

As Claire turned her head to look at him he took the opportunity. He pushed her back against the wall, listening to her gasp a little as she hit the wall. He leaned in quickly, before she could realize what he was up to, and kissed her hard. Claire let her hands travel to his coat neck and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. John's hands swept over her stomach, over the shirt and to her hips. He pulled her lower half close to his groin. She was lost for a few moments, her eyes closed in a dreamy state, until he pulled back from the kiss and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Claire's hands dropped from his coat. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. The way he had kissed her and touched her was amazing, it was almost like every single worry went away.

John backed away from her and gave her a wink. "Meet me after school down at the football field. Behind the home bleachers"

Claire just nodded as he walked away, she looked over to the art room to see Kelly standing there, hands on hips like a mother. "Come on! We've been waiting for you!" She said, smiling.

Claire hurried to her friend. Kelly had gotten the art club to help make signs for her campaign. She wasn't at all interested in the sign making, she just wanted to be wrapped up in John, feeling his hands and body against her. The red head couldn't help but smirk as she thought about it. She was a little ashamed, yet excited at the same time.

The bleachers? She'd be there for sure.

* * *

"Allison," Allison looked over when she heard her name and saw him. Her heart stopped at that exact moment. What was Andy doing here? When he saw her looking he added, "Hi"

Nodding, Allison walked from the coffee pots to the counter. She had been assigned to work the cafe that morning to her disgust. So far she was having a good day. She only broke one dish and burnt herself twice. It wasn't a great day, but it was a lot better than most days in the cafe.

When she didn't say anything Andy talked, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. What's going on with you?"

Allison shrugged, "Nothing,"

"I kind of figured as much," Andy leaned against the counter. "I'm doing pretty good. I got myself a pretty cool scholarship to Boston University and one for Penn State if I chose to go. I'm still waiting for a few other colleges to respond."

"Oh," Allison looked at the register. "Would you like something to drink?"

Andy shook his head. "Naw. I'm good. I'll be heading to practice in a few. I just wanted to see how you were. I saw you weren't in school today,"

Allison nodded. She hadn't been in school because her job had called her at 7 in the morning to let her know that the girl in the cafe had quit and Allison was the only other one to fill the hours. She took the opportunity. She needed to money to move out as soon as possible. School didn't seem as important. Besides, she still had another year after this one to fix whatever messes she made.

"So how are you?" Andy asked when she didn't respond to him with more than a small tilt of the head.

"Ok," Allison looked at the clock. One more hour of this, she thought, setting her hands on the counter.

Andy's eyebrows arched. "Everything at home is better you mean?"

"I guess,"

Allison scanned the room for a means of escape. She saw a messy table and quickly jumped at it. She pushed open the swinging door and edged towards the table, grabbing a dish carrier on the way. Andy followed her and began helping her set dishes in the carrier. She dug out a washcloth and wiped down the table before looking up at Andy.

"I'm not sure what it is you want," She said weakly, shoving the washcloth back into the carrier and walking over to and behind the counter.

Andy stopped on the other side of the counter and stared at her. "I care about you Allison,"  
The words cause Allison's eyes to widen.

"I just didn't want you to think I hated you or was trying to ignore you or something. You can call me anytime, we can hang out whenever. Just let me know."

Shaking her head, Allison frowned. He meant just as a friend. He wanted her to be a pal, a buddy. Not a girlfriend. For that, he had Penny.

* * *

"How's Claire?" Andy heard Allison mumble.

Andy stood there looking at Allison, feeling guilty because he knew this wasn't helping her at all. She probably had hoped she would be the one going to prom with him, but instead it was some other girl.

"Claire's ok I guess. I haven't talked to her in a few days now,"

"Oh," Allison looked around and then sighed. "I have a ton to do now. If you don't want something..."

Andy smiled falsely at Allison. He got the clue. She wanted him gone. He didn't blame her. Instead of persisting with trying to be her friend, he nodded at her, said his good byes and walked down the stairs alone.

By the time he left the building he was feeling pretty crappy.

* * *

Claire walked out of the high school with Kelly. Kelly smirked a little, sending numerous sideways glances at Claire as she walked to the car with her.

"What do you want Kelly?" Claire said, looking over at her friend. The looks were making her uncomfortable.

"What's with you and that thug?"

"Thug?" Claire asked as if she didn't know.

"John Bender. Don't try to get out of telling me what's going on."

"Nothing is with us. I think,"

Kelly chuckled a little. "Ok Claire, but you don't have to hide from me. I am totally open to class-crossbreeding."

"Class-crossbreeding? You make it sound foul."

"Come on Claire. You know what I mean. I'm just saying, I understand how people from different classes of society, like you from the rich and John from the criminal, poor one, can become attracted to one another. In freshman year I went out with Hugh Gregory." She paused. The two were at her car and she was digging into her purse for the key. "Anyway," She said when she grabbed the key and unlocked the door. "He was just like John. And he was a year older than me as well. I got hell from everyone for it."

"What happened? Was it worth it?"

"Well, he cheated on me a month after we started going out. I left him and I was happy I did because the next girlfriend he had he beat." She looked at Claire's stunned face. "It was worth it though, because for a short time he made me happy and I learn so much from it."

"That doesn't exactly say, 'go for it',"

"In part, you have to figure it out." Kelly had her door open and was about to get in. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Actually, I have plans. I have my dad's car here so I'll be fine."

Kelly smirked and waved to her friend. "I'll see you later." She jumped in her car and within minutes was out of site.

Claire walked to the football field by herself. She hugged her books close to her body, feeling nervous about meeting Bender. She always had this nervous feeling around the guy. She reflected on what Kelly had said to her and little by little the nervousness turned into a sort of sickness.

She no longer wanted to meet Bender. She had to get away from him. To have her friends hate her over a guy that probably would beat and cheat on her within a week of dating just wasn't worth it.

She looked ahead at the football field and stopped. She could make out some one in a dark trench coat standing on the field in the distance. Bender. When she saw him, she made up her mind. She couldn't do it. She turned herself around and headed back to school, her car and safety.


	8. Chapter Eight:

**Chapter Eight:**

**Tuesday, March 16: Later in the Afternoon**

John stood on the football stadium as Claire began heading in the opposite direction. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was another girl dressed in the same exact clothes as she had been wearing that morning.

If she was going to stand him up, he was going to have to hear a reason why.

He jogged towards her, "Claire?"

Claire kept walking. John figured she didn't hear him and kept his speed towards her until her finally caught her elbow and turned her around.

"Oh... hey John," She said almost shyly.

"What's up Claire? Did you not want to talk to me?" He looked at her, but she didn't seem to want to meet his eyes. "Did something happen?"

She said nothing, just shook her head.

"What the hell? Are you a mute now?"

"I didn't see you standing on the football field, so I figured I'd just get going. I have a ton of stuff to do anyway."

John shook his head. Something was up and he didn't feel like dealing with her shit. "Whatever Claire. Go home to your rich daddy and wonderful life."

Claire finally met his eyes but she wasn't happy at all. "You're jealous of me and my life aren't you?"

"Wha-"

"So your whole vendetta is to try to ruin my life. You know... get me attached to you then go find some hooker to cheat on me with. Beat me… It's crap!"

He had to hold himself from laughing for a moment. Where she formulated these ideas, he'd never know. "That's exactly it Claire." He was sick of being badmouthed by everyone, especially the one girl he had feelings for. He felt unworthy enough in front of her without her chiming in to make it worse.

John started past Claire. He didn't even look at her as he started towards the school.

"John," Claire said softly.

He quickly spun around and without thinking said something he was sure he'd regret. "I want to take you to prom, Claire. Really scare the hell out of everyone! I want to make us official on prom night."

"I d-" Before she could say another word he stepped into her, put his arm around her waist and brought her into a kiss.

Her lips were soft and sweet. He moved his up the back of her shirt to feel her smooth skin, pulling her into him deeper. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to snake past them. Still under her shirt, his hands worked to her sides and trailed upwards. He was awarded with a soft moan.

Did she know what she did to him? He wanted her here. Now.

It was her that pulled back. Her face looked flushed. It was a beautiful sight.

She smiled a tiny smile and walked away from him.

Allison walked home with Brian. She had come to a conclusion. The only people who didn't care about what group of people they were in or the people they hung out with were people like her who had nothing. People like Andy and Claire had a reason to be scared because they did have everything to lose.

"I was thinking Allison. If you have no one to go to Prom with. I'd like to take you." Brian said happily.

"I'm not going."

"Everyone in Junior and senior years goes. I will take you. Not as a date, just for fun."

"I'm not going."

"Alright," His voice trailed off slightly. "Is it because of Andy?"

"I'm just not going Brian." They were edging closer to her house. She couldn't wait to be alone in her room. _Alone sounds so good right now._

The sophomore boy said nothing more about prom, but switched the subject entirely. "This weekend there is a comic book convention in town. You are welcome to go with me Larry and the gang."

"I'm not going." Allison stepped on to porch and without turning around said "Goodbye Brian" and then disappeared into her house.

Her mother was sitting on the sofa wrapped in the arms of her father. She didn't bother to say hello. They wouldn't hear her anyway. They never did.

Claire sat on her desk that night looking blankly at the Geometry book in front of her. She couldn't believe she was going to prom with John Bender. This was ridiculous. A small part of her felt happy about it, but there was a large chunk that wasn't so sure this was a good idea. She had decided, only moments before the kiss that, he wasn't worth the trouble. Yet here she was going out on the biggest date of her life with him.

She reached over her books to the phone and picked it up, ready to dial Kelly's number. She wanted to see what her only friend had to say about this. Instead she hung up the phone and pulled open her desk drawer and dug inside it for the school directory. She looked up Allison's number and dialed that instead.

"Allison, phone!" A voice called from downstairs. Allison was surprised to recognize her mother's voice calling up to her. Those two words were more than she'd said to Allison in a week.

Allison sat up and hoped down from her bed. She slowly walked downstairs, wondering who the hell would be calling her. She hoped to god it wasn't Brian pestering her about something stupid like who died in his Spiderman comic.

_Please let it be you,_ she let herself hope.

Allison put the receiver to her ear, "Hello?'

"Hi Allison," The voice was familiar. "It's Claire."

_Damn._

"Hi,"

"How are you doing?" Claire asked. Her voice sounded extremely sweet.

Allison rolled her eyes at what appeared to be some sort of pity or sympathy resonating from Claire. "Fine."

The two were silent for a few moments. Maybe Claire had figured Allison would make some sort of huge conversation. Anyone with half a brain cell would know that wasn't Allison's style.

Claire broke the silence. "That's good. I'm glad you are doing fine. Any news from Andy?"

"No,"

_Double damn,_ she thought sourly_. How pathetic am I?_

Allison heard Claire sigh on the other end of the phone line.

"What do you want Claire? You're never this nice without something tied to it, I'm sure." Right when she said it, Allison felt a little guilty. This snippiness wasn't her style either, but for some reason she felt very bitter towards Claire and Andy. True to their social status they had hardly looked her way since that detention except out of pity.

"That's unfair..." Claire's voice trailed off.

"Then tell me what you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. I was going to ask you to hang out sometime."

"I can't believe the prom queen has time for a lowlife like me." Allison glared into the living room at her parents. They didn't even take notices to her towering voice.

"I-"

"Let me guess who you are taking to prom... possibly the captain of the football team? The homecoming king? Can't break the social structure, can you?" Allison was on a roll now and couldn't stop.

"You-"

"I don't want to hang out with you Claire. I have enough of people who ignore me," With that, Allison hung up the phone. She entered the living room, stepped right into her parent's view of the TV and said, "I'm moving out."

Her parents didn't seem to bat an eye, probably because she threatened this at least once a month. This time, though, she was pretty sure she meant it.

Brian walked home alone, kicking his feet into the pavement in a very angry fashion.

He didn't understand the world. He didn't understand girls. He didn't understand school. He couldn't even understand himself sometimes. He tried very hard to be nice to Allison, to be her friend, but in the end, it was as if she could give two shits who she hurt because she was miserable.

He was probably wrong in offering to take her to prom. Besides, he was only a sophomore and sophomores typically didn't even go unless they were the "super popular" sophomores. In other words… not him.

Despite her demeanor, Allison didn't live in a horrible part of town. They were nice houses, small double houses, but nevertheless, very humble and newer. As he walked a few blocks from her house, he looked down Corri Drive. John Bender lived off of Corri Drive. It was the dirtiest part of the neighborhood.

Without much thought, Brian turned down Corri Drive and prepared to say hello to his old detention companion.

Allison pulled out her black dufflebag from under her bed, tossing it on her bed and making her way to her closet. She pulled out three shirts a pair of jeans and an old trenchcoat she had lifted from some second hand store. She stuffed the clothes in the bag, but left the coat lay on the bed.

She then went to the dresser and pulled out several pairs of socks, bras and underwear and put those in the bag as well. With the thing properly stuffed, she zippered it shut and pushed it to the side.

For a moment, her emotions overtook her and she collapsed on the bed, crying harder than she had in a long time. She couldn't stop. She hated herself for it.

Allison stayed that way, sobbing harshly, face smashed against the bed and her parents never even noticed. No one ever noticed.

_Except my Saturday detention friends._ The thought made her want to punch something. She lost those friends as soon as she had made them.

She finally stood, pulled her secret stash of money she had been saving for a time like this. She had it planted under her bed in a shoebox that contained her report cards. She knew her parents would never check under the report cards because they rarely even looked at the reportcards themselves.

She pocketed over $200, grabbed the duffle bag, her trench coat and a sweater then headed downstairs. Her mom's keys and purse sat on the table by the door. Allison smiled a little. Someone would finally notice her. When her parents realized the station wagon was gone, Allison would be the star of the house.

She grabbed the keys, the purse, left the house, and left the neighborhood.

* * *

John answered the door, barely looking as his drunken father and mother, sprawled across the couch. It was probably for him anyway.

He did not expect Brian to be at the door.

"Uh... hey?" He said questioning the younger boys intentions.

"Hi John, can I come in?"

John shook his head, pushing his way past Brian and onto his dead-looking lawn. "The old people just laid down for a nap."

Brian just stood there for a few moments, looking at John.

"What did you want?"

He shrugged a little. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Have you talked to Allison lately? She's been a bit depressed."

"Are you asking me to score her a bit of something?"

Brian shook his head. "_No_... not at all. Just making observations. Have you talked to Claire?"

"Not lately," John lied.

Suddenly Brian's eyes went wide as he looked down the street, over John's shoulder. "Allison?" He asked to no one in particular.

John turned around just in time to see a station wagon flying past him. The girl inside it may have been Allison for all he knew. He could barely could make out a black blur. The car was moving at at least 60.

"Allison doesn't have her license..." Brian said slowly.

John shrugged slightly. "I'm going to get going. See you around." He walked back inside of the house without another word. He wasn't much up for the antics of Brian or listening to Allison's problems. At present moment he felt like being selfish and drowning himself in his own problems.

Such as... what was he going to do about prom now?

* * *

Allison pulled into a gas station. She slammed the car door shut as she stepped onto the gravel and looked into the tiny shop. She had reached the end of town, but now she needed gas. She sighed, hoping this wasn't a sign she should turn around.

"Aly?" Allison spun around when she heard her name, seeing Arthur coming up to one of the pumps. He wore a pair of overalls and a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles. His arms and clothes where messy with grime from what Allison assumed came from fixing cars at the station.

When she didn't say anything he gave a small smile and said, "Need some gas or a bag of chips?"

She just shook her head and got back into her car. She felt ashamed looking at him. Before she could close her door, Arthur's hand grabbed her arm.

"Come into the shop for a little and keep me company. It's getting late. I still have 3 hours and only an oil change to do."

Allison shook her head again. She didn't know how else to respond.

"You are a great girl, Aly. I like you and you have nothing to be afraid of with me." She looked up at him to see his face smiling down at her.

Finally, she opened her mouth and responded, "Ok." She got out of the car with Arthur still holding her arm. He closed the door for her and led her into the garage. He pulled a chair from behind a desk and set it by an old station wagon.

"Make yourself comfortable." He watched her until she took a seat and then proceeded to do work on the station wagon. "How are you doing Allison?"

She shrugged. "Ok."

"Where were you heading off to?" He asked softly.

She sighed, "I was running away to join the circus."

He smirked a little, giving her a quick glance. "Running away? You should have invited me."

Allison's eyebrows rose at him.

"You know, no one's life is perfect." It was as if he could see her expression without looking. "Everyone has something they want to run from, but sticking through it is what makes us strong."

"What do you know about it sport-o?"

"I know a lot more then anyone gives me credit for." He paused before turning from his vehicle and kneeling in front of Allison. "I live across from John Bender. Basically in the house that long past due to be condemned. The biggest death trap ever created!"

Allison shook her head. From outer appearance, Arthur looked like the perfect jock with the perfect family and home life. She wasn't typically this stereotypical, but the past two weeks had shown her what life was really all about when you're a teenager.

"You're a Junior? I assume from you being in a few of my classes." He asked.

She nodded as he stood back up in front of the opened hood of the car.

"So what are your plans for prom? Everyone is going you know. Going to be the prom of the century or something."

"I'm not going."

"Everyone should go to prom." He stood up and closed the hood of the car.

Shrugging, Allison stated to feel uncomfortable.

"I have to go," Allison got up and started for the exit.

Arthur shook his head watching her open her car door and then sit there for a few moments. He walked up to the car and waited for her to roll down the window before asking, "What's up?"

"I need gas."

He chuckled a little, went for the pump and popped open the cover for the gas. "I'll only give you gas if you do two things for me." Allison said nothing, simply looked at him, waiting. "Drive me home. The walk is a killer. I'll let you know the other thing later." He smirked a little.

Allison frowned, ready to turn on the car and attempt to make it to another gas station. Arthur was bent through the window within seconds, grabbing her keys and pocketing them.

"What the fuck's your problem?" She asked harshly. "I'm not having sex with you if that's what you think."

Arthur back away from the stationwagon laughing. "Sex? I'd never dream of it."

Allison narrowed her eyes, just starring at her steering wheel for a while. That comment for some reason, really offended her. She looked up at Arthur seeing a weird look on his face. Did he pity her or something? Was this all just a pity party for her?

_Why does everyone pity me?_

"I didn't mean sex with you would be particularily bad, so don't think that." He quickly tried to regain grounds with her. "I would just never try to bribe you into doing it. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the prom with me."

* * *

Arthur watched Allison. She looked at her steering wheel, looked at her hands and even at his face, but she never looked him in the eye. There was something oddly sweet about the girl. He remembered her in his classes, always alone and always quiet. Oftentimes, he'd offer to be her partner because under her sarcasm, she was a pretty and funny girl. She had so much more emotion than most of the girls at school.

"I said I'm not going to prom." She spoke sternly. "I will not be the pity whore to a pity pimp like you."

"It's not that I pity you," He was getting a little cross now. Why did he even bother with a girl like Allison? Girl's like Allison were probably better off on their own.

"Forget it, Allison." Turning back to the back of the car, Arthur unscrewed the gas cap and began pumping. He topped off the tank before recapping the tank and slamming the cover shut. "The gas is on me." He was pissed although he tried not to show.

"Let me give you a little advice." When she didn't respond he continued. "Chill out on people. How can you make friends if you don't let people come around you. Everyone has insecurities. Everyone has problems." Putting the nozzle back in it's slot he added, "Get out of here" before stomping back into the garage.


End file.
